Credence: More than a Beast
by CorabelleCreations
Summary: Credence has been pardoned of the New York horrors, provided he attends Hogwarts under the watchful eye of Albus Dumbledore. With the threat of Grindelwald and students finding his secret, will Credence learn to control himself and his Obscurus? Or is he a ticking bomb under pressure?Making friends and enemies wasn't on the list, but he's discovering, life is full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Credence stared longingly to the stars as the train soared on it's journey to Hogwarts. His mind was desperately struggling to process the events of the past few days. He was grateful that he had Tina and Newt with him. Without them, he'd probably loose his connection to society again.

Thankfully, Tina and Newt came to his rescue and saved him. However, President Seraphina Picquery of MCUSA declared that Credence would be pardoned of his sins on the condition that Albus Dumbledore personally took him under his wing and properly educated him on the world of magic. And of course, teach him how to manage his obscurus.

Another condition was that Tina and Newt had to personally escort him to Hogwarts, as they seemed to be the only people to successfully contain the obscurus that lay inside of Credence.

"I've heard the security is quite good at Hogwarts," interrupted Tina with a hopeful expression, "I've also heard that Dumbledore is a brilliant wizard," she continued. But to her dismay, Credence didn't look any more convinced.

He still had the same frightened and lost expression he had earlier that afternoon when Grindelward attempted to control him for his own evil desires.

Credence dug his chin into his shoulder at the thought of being separated from Tina and Newt. Two people that he finally felt genuinely protected by, he was going to loose them quicker than he had gained them.

"Ow!" cried Newt and slid his feet away from Tina. Tina glared at him, and then gestured kindly towards Credence. Newt nodded innocently, he didn't want his feet to be threatened by hers any longer.

It took a couple of moments of silence for Newt to prepare his words, he was very careful with the words he used - Credence especially liked that.

"Credence," he started, Credence turned his ear to Newt, careful not to make eye contact. "Dumbledore is the most kind, and forgiving magician I have met in my time. He will protect you, and you will be safe, provided you don't go looking for trouble," said Newt.

A second of sadness swept across Newt's face, but it quickly faded as he turned his attention to Tina.

"Grindelward will never harm you again, I'm sure Dumbledore could easily beat Grindelward in a match anyway," Tina scoffed looking at Newt for reassurance. Newt gave her a rather scrunched confused face which alarmed Tina.

"My point is, you will not be harmed again," she finished hoping that she hadn't worsened the situation.

They both looked hopefully at Newt, waiting for him to display some sort of emotion in return. He managed a slight perk of his lips, and then sunk his head into his shoulder again and fell asleep at the sound of Tina and Newt bickering about his creatures and the troubles he put her through. For some reason, Credence found it oddly satisfying and reassuring.

It was another hour before they finally reached their destination; Hogwarts. With care, Newt and Tina lead Credence to the exit of the train. As they stepped out of the train, the moon was almost blinding. It shone brightly perfectly illuminating a stone castle in the distance.

Both Tina and Credence awed at the view, taking a few seconds to appreciate its glory. The castle looked magnificently beautiful, and best of all, peaceful. Pure in a sense that it appeared to be untouched by man, not like the busy cities.

"The castle is Hogwarts, that's your new home," said Newt longingly looking off into the distance like he was seeing flashbacks of his own. Tina looked concerned at Newt, she wondered what it'd be like for him standing so close to the home he was once expelled from.

"We will write to you every week, make sure you tell us everything," said Tina smiling.

"How will I be able to send my letters?" asked Credence, puzzled at the remark as he doubt there was any sort of postal service in the ancient castle.

"With this," said a soft unknown voice.

From the darkness walked an old man with a short grey beard and grey hair to his shoulders. He was clothed in dark red robes, with a black owl on his arm.

Credence looked at it with amazement, it was a truly beautiful creature. It was almost as black as the night, with two big, bright yellow eyes.

The old man walked up to Credence and held out the owl on his arm.

"Meet Midnight, she's your own personal Owl," said the man with a gentle smile.

Credence held out his arm cautiously. The owl screeched gently and shuffled to his shoulder where it perched peacefully.

"And my name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm going to teach you how to manage your gift," he said softly.

Credence looked puzzled and astounded at the man. _Gift...?_

 **My second Fanfic ever! I hope you all will like it, tell me you thoughts and what you would love to see happen! :D**

 **I just had to give Credence a black owl named Midnight. I feel like he would truly love and care for an animal, he would show it the love that he never received.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore's statement continued to bug Credence in the back of his mind, _Gift_. He had been called freak, useless, and other horrible names, but he never saw his ability as a Gift.

The conversation around him blurred out of perspective as he analysed the word and attempted to see how it related to him.

Suddenly, Midnight flew off his shoulder and flew graciously towards the Castle. Newt and Credence studying her intently.

"How are your creatures, Mr Scamander?" asked Dumbledore kindly, snapping Newt away from Midnight.

Newt shuffled slightly on the spot daring not to look Tina in the eye, "They're good sir, very good," he mumbled. Tina scoffed under her breath glaring daggers towards Newt.

"That's good to hear," said Dumbledore knowing all to well what really happened. He examined Newt carefully, curious of how his previous student was handling life.

"Well, we best be off, lots to teach this young fellow," he announced calmly.

Credence was dreading when he would have to say goodbye to Tina and Newt. He wanted to say so many things, but he didn't know how, he was never good with confidence, let alone speech.

Credence shuffled towards Tina and Newt with his eyes still glued to the ground. He bravely moved his eyes to theirs, and smiled.

"Th-thank-you, Tina, Newt, thank-you," he mumbled bravely. Tina embraced Credence gently, while Newt pat his shoulder.

"You're going to do great," breathed Tina, smiling fondly with Newt nodding beside her.

Credence perked a smile, and stepped towards Dumbledore.

Tina and Newt stood cemented in front of the train waving goodbye. Credence didn't blink, he wanted this to be the last image he saw of them. Until a ripping sensation tore him away, and before him he was now looking at gloomy bookshelves illuminated in the moonlight.

"Wh-where are we? What-h-hap-" panicked Credence, staggering in the spot taking in the details of the sudden change of landscape.

"We appareted to my office, I'm the headmaster here at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, calming Credence purely with his stare.

"Ap-appar?" questioned Credence.

"Apparated. It's alright, you will know how to do that soon enough," explained Dumbledore. A minutes silence fell in the room. Dumbledore graciously strode toward his desk and sat at the high chair.

"For the next few months, you and I will be learning the basics of magic, and how to harness your abilities," began Dumbledore.

"You're going to become a very powerful wizard, Mr Credence," he continued.

Credence looked at him hopefully. He had longed to be around someone that answered his questions, rather than suppressed them with beatings.

"When the school year starts, you will be enrolled here at Hogwarts, and you will be sorted into a house, and live in a common room according to that house with fellow students," continued Dumbledore.

Dumbledore could see that Credence was trying to keep up with all the information.

"First, we're going to get you a wand," he declared.

Credence felt a rush of excitement, his OWN wand.

"However, we will begin tomorrow, once you've had adequate rest, I will have Professor Pomeroy escort you to you temporary quarters." he finished.

A middle aged woman entered the office via the main door. She wore long blue robes with her ashen hair pulled into a neat ponytail.

"Good evening Mr Barebone, shall you come with me?" gestured Professor Pomeroy. Her voice was quite sweet, but stern.

With a simple nod from Dumbledore, Credence followed the lady out of the door and up a nearby stairwell that led to a single door.

"This will be your quarters for the next month, your belongings are beside your bed, bathroom is through that door, and someone will deliver you your breakfast in the morning. Do you have any questions?" she asked smiling.

As Credence stepped through the door, he was completely gobsmacked to reply. He had a spacious room with a single bed neatly made with maroon covers and white pillows with a golden lamp shining brightly in the corner. He turned to Mrs Pomeroy, and quietly shook his head.

"Have a good night sleep, Mr Barebone," bowed Professor Pomeroy, and closed the door behind her.

A low screech sounded from the open window. It was Midnight perched on the window sill.

He walked over to the window, and pat Midnight gently on the back. The view was simply breathtaking. The moon shone brightly over the lake, not a single building for miles and miles.

Credence was still processing what Dumbledore had said in his office. He felt a little embarrassed for not communicating, but there was so much to take in. Magic, houses, common rooms, but best of all - a wand. Credence was going to get a wand!

He quickly unpacked his bag searching for his night wear. He eagerly got changed and jumped into his new bed.

He was excited for the new day to come, his new life, a new him! He couldn't wait to tell Tina and Newt of what was ahead for him. Choosing a new wand couldn't be that hard, right?

 **Hope you like it, let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
